


Horrors of the Past

by Pantastic_Peach



Category: Iron Man (Comics), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Child Abuse, Child Neglect, Childhood Trauma, Gen, Molestation, Parent-Child Relationship, Parent/Child Incest, Past Child Abuse, Past Sexual Abuse, Physical Abuse, Sad with a Happy Ending, Sexual Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 19:11:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19279387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pantastic_Peach/pseuds/Pantastic_Peach
Summary: Deleted and re-uploaded: I was Pantastic_Peach and deleted all my stuff so I'm publishing them again.Based on an anon hc on tumblr:"I headcanon tony as being physically and possibly sexually abused by howard, and I honestly can't see their relationship as anything else"





	Horrors of the Past

**Author's Note:**

> You read the tags and then you chose to proceed with the story.

Title: Horrors of the Past  
by Pantastic_Peach  
  
Summary:

Based on an anon hc on tumblr:   
"I headcanon tony as being physically and possibly sexually abused by howard, and I honestly can't see their relationship as anything else"

  
  
Notes:

I do not promote or support paedophilia. This is a work of fiction.

  
  
Published at: 2019-01-27  
Revised at: 2019-01-27 02:59:09 -0500

* * *

 

Howard would threaten to hurt Maria if Tony ever revealed their ‘secret’ and that is why he tolerated everything. Tony would never ever ever allow anyone to harm his mum in anyway. He would cry himself to sleep and reassure himself that he is doing this only to protect his mum.

Maria observes that Tony is distancing himself from everyone and she notices the bruises on his skin. Whenever she tried to talk to Tony, he would get irritated and misbehave when she refused to believe his lie that the marks are a result of intense football games. When she approached Howard about it, he brushed it off as teenage mood swings.

Maria sees that Tony barely eats anything. He skips meals frequently.

One day she returns home with Jarvis and Peggy after grocery shopping for Tony’s 16th birthday. She hears familiar sound coming from her bedroom. She is devastated, thinking that Howard is cheating on her with some other woman. She barges into the room to find Tony tied to the bed, his skin raw with belt marks and tears streaming down his face as Howard slams his cock in and out of his hole.

Maria screams at the top of her lungs and Peggy along with Jarvis come rushing into the room. Howard panics and tries to explain the situation to Maria, but before he can even utter a single word Maria slaps him across his face. Jarvis quickly unties Tony and covers him with his jacket. Peggy holds Howard at gun point as Maria wipes Tony’s face with her handkerchief.

The police was informed and Howard was sentenced to jail. What happened to him after that no one knows. No lawyer was willing to work for him, the sum of money he offered was of no value to anyone. Maria did divorce him but refused to take any money from Howard. She had a job, she could manage on her own.

Tony needed medical treatment, both physical and mental. It took him time but he opened up to Maria after sometime. She was horrified to know that Tony let Howard abuse him to keep her safe. Tony assures her that non of it is Maria’s fault, but not a day goes by when she does not blame herself for whatever happened to Tony.

Slowly things start to get better. Tony eats properly and although the nightmares won’t leave him, his family is always beside him. Maria works hard day and night for the both of them. Jarvis takes care of Tony in her absence and Peggy visits them frequently.

After a few years, Maria and Peggy marry secretly. Tony has two wonderful mums and a loving uncle now. There is nothing else that he wants now.

 


End file.
